


Lights for his life

by Arienhod



Series: Plot bunny farm [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Oliver's plan and Cisco gladly helped him with it. Cause seriously, how many people can say they helped the Green Arrow propose to his girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights for his life

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter of Finding home is giving me headache so I took a break from it and wrote this little story instead.

Barry sighed for what felt the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. He loved his friend, he really did, but the compartment was too small and the train ride too long to endure Cisco acting like a five-year-old on a sugar rush.

Caitlin gave up trying to calm him after an hour, which was quite a shock. Cause usually she only had to glare in Cisco's direction and he would mutter an apology and stop doing whichever annoying thing he was doing at the moment.

Today that was not the case and Barry wished yet again he simply ran to Star city instead of traveling with a train with his friends.

It was Oliver who invited them to the small gathering in the loft.

When he first got the call from the Star city's vigilante he thought it was cause the team needed his help with something. But according to the news Damien Darkh was killed in the altercation with the police and the vigilantes the same night he and his men attacked the office of the mayor's candidate during a Christmas party.

In Barry's opinion it was the safest option for them all. Like Savage this Darkh guy was too dangerous to be left alive.

Also the villain kidnapped Felicity. That alone earned him the death penalty via enraged vigilante.

Now, a week later the city was calm, and several New Year celebrations were organized in many clubs and restaurants. According to Oliver they were going for a more personal setting. Hence why the party was in the loft.

Barry had a feeling something else was going on. Few days ago he overheard Cisco talking on the phone with Oliver too, and his friend was strangely tight-lipped about the conversation and what exactly he agreed to help Oliver with.

"Looking forward to seeing Kendra again?" he broke the silence and Cisco looked at him from his tablet.

"Yeah, but... we decided we're better off as friends." his friend answered before focusing back on the screen in front of him.

"What are you watching?" Caitlin leaned over the aisle to look at the tablet but Cisco, who sat opposite of them, pulled it back to prevent her from taking a peek.

"Not yet, you don't." he informed her.

Instantly she turned to look at Barry who shrugged, he had no idea what their friend was keeping from her.

But a grin on Cisco's face when he looked back on the screen told him it was probably worth the wait.

* * *

Oliver wanted it to be a small party, with only their closest friends attending, not the elaborate gala like the ones his mother usually organized in the mansion.

He could have done it, the old Queen mansion was tied to the ownership of the company, so when Ray transferred the rights for Palmer Tech to Felicity it came with the home Thea and he grew up in.

But neither he nor his sister wanted a media circus. Not so soon after the events on his Christmas party.

Alex thought it would be good for the image if he was attending one of the high-end galas he received an invitation for, but he was overruled in the end.

So just like that evening when they all gathered for drinks, the get-together Vandal Savage interrupted when be burst through the window, he set up a table with drinks and ensured there was food on few large platters on the kitchen counter. They decided to forgo an elaborate five course dinner for finger food.

He was just turning on the gas in the fireplace to give the whole loft a more homey look when the sound of heels clicking on the stirs informed him Felicity was coming downstairs.

She looked as gorgeous as ever, dressed in knitted indigo colored dress, and Oliver instantly moved to her side and kissed her. This woman was his and sometimes it felt surreal that a bastard like him could get so fortunate.

He was well aware the man he was didn't and would never deserve a woman like Felicity Smoak.

But by some miracle she loved him as much as he loved her.

"When are everyone arriving?" Felicity asked as she pulled away slightly, but Oliver simply refused to let her out of his arms just yet.

"Soon. The train from Central city arrived some ten minutes ago and they are catching a cab. Thea texted me they are on their way and Dig said they would be here at eight."

"I'm surprised Barry isn't running here." Felicity said with a small smile. She knew Oliver hated when Barry just burst in the room at full speed.

"Apparently he isn't willing to risk his clothes going up in flames." Oliver answered with a shrug, "I told him he can't borrow anything from me if that happens."

Felicity punched him in the arm, before grinning widely, "You could borrow him that white and ocher checkered button down shirt. He has the identical one so no one would know the difference."

"Not happening." Oliver kissed her again briefly before moving to the kitchen, "Coffee?"

"Always."

Ten minutes the trio from Central city arrived. Few minutes later Thea marched in followed by Laurel. Diggle and Lyla came with little Sara half an hour later.

Kendra was the last to arrive. She surprised everyone by landing on the balcony, her wings in full span before she noticed the little girl looking at her in awe. Then she sheepishly made her hawk wings vanish and joined everyone inside.

Needles to say Sara Diggle refused to leave her side.

"I hope she won't get any ideas about flying after this." Lyla commented after Kendra stood up to grab a drink and her little shadow followed instantly.

"Luckily there is no staircase at out place." Dig pointed out, already picturing his little girl taking a leap from the top stair in an attempt to grow wings and fly.

"I apologize." Kendra said after taking a seat next to Cisco again and Sara squeezing in between them.

Lyla waiving her off, "Honestly this is probably the most harmless thing she could have seen while in current company. None of us are actually conventional role models."

"Hey!" Thea protested, "Laurel is a lawyer, Felicity a CEO of a big company. Barry works... something with the police, Cisco makes things..."

"I don't just make things."

"Sara has some really great conventional role models." she finished what she wanted to say before Cisco interrupted her.

"And her mom is a scary ARGUS agent." Dig said before kissing his wife's cheek.

"Her mom is retiring from ARGUS. Not just active duty, but completely." Lyla said back, "Effective tomorrow."

"What happened with a desk job?" Oliver asked. He knew Lyla got a nice big office and was in charge of several active operations all over the world. He didn't supposed to know, but he knew people who knew people, and that got him info.

"Oh, I still have a desk job. Sort of." Lyla said back with a grin.

Felicity laughed before she raised her glass, "Here's to the new head of security of Palmer tech, Mrs. Lyla Diggle."

It was only the first good news someone had to share that night. Thea informed everyone she heard from Roy and he was doing great. Sara sent them greetings via Laurel. Barry said they were closer to catching Zoom, and he received promises they would all come to help him if necessary. Felicity's good news was the company was safe and no longer on the brink of bankruptcy.

All in all the evening went really well. And the main event was still to come.

Little before midnight the group, minus Sara who was asleep in the bedroom, went outside on the balcony to welcome the New Year with the mandatory fireworks set up on the docks.

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity's shoulder and glanced at Cisco who nodded slightly in his direction, answering the silent question. Everything was ready and just waiting for the signal.

They could hear the group of youth celebrating in the building across counting down the seconds till midnight. And the moment the clock marked twelve the shouts and congratulations filled the night.

Felicity smiled at Oliver when they broke their kiss.

They were together, surrounded by their friends, and happy. Yes, her mom was in Vegas but she wasn't alone; captain Lance went to visit. It freaked her and Laurel out and elated them at the same time.

A startled gasp made everyone turn towards Thea who was staring in the distance before she turned to look at her brother, "I though it's only possible in the movies."

"What?" Felicity looked at him as well, and noticed the small smile. She knew that smile. He was up to something.

"Look." he pointed out at something in the city and everyone stared in surprise.

Just moments ago the tall Palmer tech building was dark, all the lights were off since it was way past working times and everyone was home celebrating. But now quite a few of the offices were illuminated.

Felicity laughed in delight at the sight of the lights spelling out her name. She had no idea how Oliver did it but she loved it.

No one noticed Oliver giving Cisco the signal or the expert in mechanics pressing a button on the app on his phone. They were all focused on the skyscraper.

Seconds later all the lights went out, only for new ones to come on, this time spelling a completely different message.

Felicity grabbed Oliver's arm, squeezing tightly at the sight of the question glowing in the distance.

"Well?" he asked and she turned to look at him, noticing the ring in his hand.

One last time she glanced at the PT before throwing her arms around Oliver's neck, hugging him tightly.

"We're still waiting for the answer here." Thea pointed out, making everyone laugh.

"Yes!"

* * *

The front page of the Star city herald featured the photography of Palmer Tech, taken from a balcony of one of the surrounding buildings, with the message clear for all who missed it last night to see.

Cisco grumbled for a bit, not being named in the article as the mastermind behind the software needed to pull the plan off. But he was glad to have helped a friend.

Cause seriously, how many people can say they helped the Green Arrow propose to his girlfriend?

Only him.


End file.
